Handling caskets and arranging them for transport in a moderately sized vehicle such as a van, has traditionally been a complex, and often difficult endeavor. Firstly, machinery for handling and storing heavy caskets has to be adapted to the interior of transport vehicles such as vans. The weight of the caskets and the supports necessary to hold them often put a substantial strain on the sidewalls and the bed of the vehicle. Multiple tiers of caskets also add additional stress to such arrangements. Moving the caskets in and out of a vehicle so equipped is often a very difficult endeavor leading to the danger of damage to the vehicle and to the expensive caskets. This is especially crucial when dealing with lightweight vans, which are very commonly used for a wide range of transport missions.
One known transport arrangement for holding caskets in a van is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,401 to Eekhoff, et al. This arrangement uses horizontal supports to hold two tiers of caskets. Each tier holds two caskets arranged next to each other lengthwise. The overall system is adapted for use in vans and similar vehicles.
In order to adapt the Eekhoff, et al. support structure to a van, brackets are used to support the lower tier from the bed or floor of the vehicle. The upper tier is supported by forward upright supports at the head or the front of the upper tier. The other half of the upper tier is supported by lift arms which are moved by either an electric or a hydraulic motivating system, which moves the upper tier up and down as facilitated by pivoting structures connecting the upper tier and the upright supports.
A disadvantage of the Eekhoff, et al. system is that the overall structure can support only a single row of two caskets on the upper tier. Further, the lower tier of the Eekhoff, et al. system is designed only for a single row of two caskets. Also, the Eekhoff, et al. system depends upon the two upright supports pivotally holding the front edge of the upper tier. The lower tier is independently held by connections to only the vehicle bed. Likewise, the upright supports also rely only upon the vehicle bed for support and stability.
The limited stability and capacity of the Eekhoff, et al. system appears to be suitable for relatively small vehicles such as small vans. However, the larger capacities available with larger vehicles cannot be exploited using the Eekhoff, et al. system. For example, in many cases, more than four caskets need to be carried in a single vehicle, when a vehicle has suitable cargo space to do so.
The use of the Eekhoff, et al. system, as well as other conventional systems, does not permit exploitation of increased vehicle capacity. Simply increasing the size of the Eekhoff, et al., system to match increased vehicle cargo capacities would result in an arrangement that is unstable and still incapable of handling a greater number of caskets.
Further, handling caskets within the confines of a vehicle can be very awkward with conventional systems. This is one of the reasons that conventional casket storage systems are limited in capacity. The walls of the vehicle often severely limit any access to the caskets being stored. Without easy access, handling the caskets can be very difficult, and even dangerous.
Accordingly, there is a need for a casket handling system that can exploit increased vehicle sizes while maintaining stability when handling an increased number of caskets. Such a system would be safe and easily operated so that the increased number of caskets could be handled without increased difficulty. Chances of damage to the caskets would also be minimized by the new system. Flexibility for installing the new system would be increased, adapting to different vehicle sizes and types.